Hyuuga Hana
by chibi-nin-Adara
Summary: Lost Hyuuga comes back. How will things change? NejiTen, ShikaIno, ShinoOC etc..Please R&R.
1. The forgotten one

**Before you read:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in Naruto yet in this fanfiction, Hana and Areni IS my characters, even though they are in the Hyuuga blood they are NOT real.. Everything else belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei..NOT me! T-T

**Warnings:** If you don't know what's going to happen after the story or in the manga, DO NOT READ A/N after the story cause it really says a lot because I wasn't able to close my mouth.. :)

**Hyuuga Hana, Forgotten one...**

:Prologue:

His eyes grew wider as he saw who just walked in the dinner room of the Hyuuga Mansion... Hinata, even though she was afraid of what her father could do, smiled as happiness filled inside her.. She remembered her, Hanabi didn't. Hana did... Maids didn't.. Hiashi did.

She was Hyuuga Hana, the twin of Hyuuga Hinata, even if she didn't looked like her- not even a bit. She had a different hair color, different face lines, different body- just like she is not even related to her. The only thing that was the same was their eyes..

Her hair was in small braids which reached to her chest. They were in the color of dark brown mixed with red -No doubt she dyed her hair would be a thought !. Her face was rather beautiful but not the ones that gave men nosebled. Quite simple and hiding beauty when they look enough. Her power? That's an another story..

Hinata looked at her sister while her eyes showed her happiness without any hints of scare while Hanabi's eyes wondered if she saw this stranger before.. She was a Hyuuga, yes, but who was she?

"Hana..."

"Father.." The girl smiled, rather joyingly with the hints of play and smirk in her eyes... Like she was mocking him...

Flashback--

A little girl stand alone in darkness, afraid, cold, crying and searching for something...

"Mother?"

"Mother?"

"Mom?"

"Ma..."

Meanwhile, a woman had cried for her lost daughter.

"HANAAAAAAAAA!"

There were lots of people coming to the funeral of Hyuuga Areni the mother of three childs. Her reason of death was hid from the other people than Hyuuga's but people like Hiashi and Hizashi knew the reason very well.. Areni had just gave birth to Hanabi yet with the news of her lost daughter hurt her very much... Her worries were too much so she couldn't heal after the birth.

Those were never mentioned to Hanabi. But Hinata knew.. Hinata, after the loss of her sister, closed inside her. Image of Hana brought her power, they, together, believed that they can do everything. But without her, she felt so lonely and so she become shy. And maybe that was the reason why she just couldn't unleash the power she had...

It all was forgotten when Hinata turned into 5. Or everything turned into an act since then...

End Flashback--

"Ha...na?" Hanabi was curious.. So she was her sister? Who...Why she didn't knew about that? As lots of questions flow in her mind Hinata took a step forward to her sister.

"Hana..." In her shy pearl eyes there were relief, sadness, happiness and tears...

In all those years- if you count them, 13- what was she doing? How did she survive? Most important...Where were she?

:End prologue:

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

**A/N:** All right! This was actually to be a one-shot but see how that goes? How can I end it without any chapters- I love endings with question marks lol!

This came to me after I found a beige capri in my closed and it fit me I felt like a Hyuuga, lol.. So I thought to myself why not create a new character, hm? From now on, everything will be more complicated I promise -giggles-..

**:There is some spoiler in my talking later from on so if you don't want things to be spoiled DO NOT read! But if you want to know what I think, go ahead.. Sorry, I just felt like sharing my thoughts so I'm gonna do this! Yeah:**

To come to pairings? Yes, there will be most of them.. I can even change the ending.. But these will never change because they are sooo cute: Nejiten & ShikaIno.. During the manga, Choji said/thought: "He's worked so hard but she's already moved on to Sasuke... Poor Shikamaru.." That just broke my heart, I felt like bursting into tears TT...Eheh but we all now how she told Shika that he looked good in his chuunin jacket (not with those words though...) I think he has a chance...-Hears yells like: Shut Up!- runs away to hide

Fine fine...

And moving on to Neji? I think he's harsh on Tenten.. You know, she said to him that Tsunade-sama came and asked him to check her out (!), he said he is not interested. I think in this case, Tenten has a chrush on Neji but he clearly doesn't.. (Or he does and he is just afraid for his feelings to reach him.) It is very different in ShikaIno case, because in there, apperantly Shika does like Ino... Just we know Neji doesn't like Tenten, we are also glad that he doesn't like Sasuke either.. lol... Now THAT would be interesting.. -Hears another yells from fangirls(both Neji & Sasuke's) runs away.. "Hey I also love Neji too..But..ahem..anyway..." Runs away

I know you won't like me for this but I actually don't like Naruto..I know, he is a necessary people to cheer every one up but I actually can't stand childish actions like that.. Sorry!

That's why I don't know why Hinata is so red around him. I think Hinata is better with Kiba so I will sure do something about it. YAY KIBAHINA!

Aaaaannnddd to come to Sakura, I think I will make her way with Lee-san because he really is cute when he's serious. It's just...I think I'm going to change his hair style and do something with the eye-brows... Maybe Hana will help, I don't know but we MUST do something about it...Ne, ne?searchs for support.

Hmm that leaves counts Choji, Shino AND Sasuke.. Hm to come to Choji, I'll send him to a very important mission, he's my fav. ninja! He's so very cute... I'll find a girl for him I think :).

And Shino vs. Sasuke? Maybe Hana will like one of them.. Right now I symphatize with Shino but who knows ..Don't you ever worry I'm like the match maker above the hill.. The Quote Is: Find A Girl&Guy for the Lonely Ninja.. - ,.. I DO need help, don't I...

POKES- I'm not done yet!

makes hearts all around the place

Asuma and Kurenai is sooo cute.. And also Rin and Kakashi... Does anyone know why Rin died? Or did she? She must have.. Noo..I'll bring her back to life so she can be with Kakashi... Kakashi's so hot without his mask off- I don't know ofcourse but I just thought by the way his face resembled.. There's a drawing in the manga in his room, when he's sleeping... Check that out! That's...cool...drools

Hmm.. I wanna talk more...Can I...YAY!

Ok...Hayate didn't had to die..And who is that woman from Anbu, I just lost it.. Please do explain to me so I can put them too..grins giggles

Ok ok..I'll stop.

One more thing, if you read all of my babbling... UWAAAAA! SOMEBODY DID REALLY LISTENED TO MEEE! THATS SO...THATS SO.. WAAAAA..sniff sniff THANKS!

I'll continue writing now..


	2. Meeting

**Chapter One: From now on, I will protect you... By all means.**

18 years old Tenten grinned at herself as she reached where her ex-teammates were.

"Ohayo!"

She smiled. Rock Lee, her over-excited friend happily greeted her with his smile while the other just 'hn'ned.

"OHAYO TENTEN!"

It was 5 years ago, she thought... Just five years ago and everything seemed so right, life was nothing to worry about but now...

When they all become Jounins, they made a promise to meet up at the place where they usually trained. Now, Neji and Lee got missions ranked high as a Jounin while Tenten is a chuunin.

"GOOD-MORNING MY STUDENTS! I SEE YOU ARE SHINING WITH YOUR YOUTH ONCE AGAIN!" He yelled happily with Lee's jumps for excitement for his father-like-teacher who just arrived.

"GOOD MORNING GAI-SENSEI!" He yelled back...

Tenten almost rolled her eyes, after all those years you would think they would change, yeah? Well, you could hope for it... Her eyes spotted a moving Neji, who apperantly was now turning her gaze.

"Want to spar?" She asked him, her eyes shining with the thought of showing him how much she improved while his eyes returned the secret smile and agreed by taking his stance.. Gai-sensei and Lee stepped over to watch this spar...

And the fight begin. Tenten, in 5 years had experienced so many fights and now she became faster, smarter and stronger. She has another things now, more than to depend on Soushiryuu (?).

His hands barely could touch her, she was aiming her kunais at his 'blind spot', yet Neji- not sleeping during all those years and training to improve himself, had find another way to cover his blind spot...

_A/N: I'm not good at writing fight scenes, can you imagine a real tough battle like Neji's and that sound guy, Kidoumaru(?)? Thanks _

When they were done, the matchs winner was nearly decided. They were both tired. Even though Neji won, Tenten improved herself very much, she did deserved the rank, Jounin...

Not long, just after few minutes they all were sitting on the grass, talking...

"I sometimes don't know what to do... It's just, whereever I go the rivalry thing chases after me..."

Tenten was complaining to Gai about her students. His eyes were understandingly softened..

'I see, Tenten... You have grown so much...' He thought..

While, to Lee's suprise, Neji's eyes were following the kunoichi they both knew.

"You know Neji, after all those years, you seem different.."

Hyuuga looked up at him with a soft smile..

"I guess time does that to people.."

An non-familiar girls voice was heard behind them..

"Even to a Hyuuga, you say."

All of the 4 pair of eyes turned to see the new-comer, if she was an enemy.

The image was only familiar to Neji, which made his face seemed relieved, softly smiling with the memory he had.. Which, you say, caused Tenten to frown to only see the 'heartless Hyuuga' smiling over this... Beautiful...HYUUGA?

The strangers eyes shined with a smile, something to be searched often... She seemed like she kept all the happy memories in her eyes...

"Neji-nii-san..." She said softly, with respect.. And he answered her respect with his own only to bow softly.

"Hana-sama..."

When the group thought of giving them time to catch up, the two walked away where no one can hear them. Hana was leaning on a tree when she talked.

"I heard about your fathers death... I'm sorry Neji.."

He looked at her.

"It's ok."

Silence fell between them..There were questions in Neji's mind.. He knew Hana had a good memory, however she was lost during all those years...

"Where were you, Hana?..."

She looked at him, while a sparkle lost itself in her pearl eyes.

"Thousands of different places..." She answered... "That is something I don't even know.. But I am here now.."

Neji continued his gaze... She had changed a lot, well that is not unlikely though.. He hadn't seen her like thirteen years.. She was just four years old when she was lost... Among all of those who suffered her missed figure, he was one of them. Since Hana was someone who didn't care about the branch or main family stuff... Someone who probably doesn't even remember...

But how could she remember him?

"Hana... How did you kept your memories alive during all those years... Even I.."

He didn't finished his sentence, he did not need to.

"Because that was the only thing I hang up to. To remember my happy times, because then, I had none.. I didn't had anybody to help me, I didn't had anyone to feed me or dress me or even talk to me.. Reminiscencing was the only thing that kept me alive..."

Saying all this, none of them suprised Neji much than to see her smile... She never even frowned a bit. Hana was the same girl who he met when he was only one year old.

"How could you still smile? If I went through what you lived, I would never come back- let alone smiling..."

"That's the difference between us Neji-san. No matter what happened, life is still with me. And when I'm breathing, I will never stop smiling. That is the power I found when I was gone. It disturbed other people and distracted some. It drove me in trouble but saved me too, sometimes."

She smiled at him and as happy to see him returning hers, even if that was a really unnoticeable one.

"No matter what... I am glad that you came back, nee-chan."

"Me too.. Nii-san..."

**FLASHBACK**

"You protect us? Why?"

Four year old Hana, who can barely talk was angry at the fact of her beloved cousins words.

"That's because of the difference between the main and the branch family-.."

"Non-sence, there is NO difference between us." She cried..

"Hana..." The eyes of the five-year-old Neji softened at her words.

"You are my family. I don't care if you are my fathers younger brothers son, if that makes the difference between us. From now on, 'I' will protect you!"

"You, will protect me?" He raised an eyebrow to that. The girl in front of him seemed excited though.

"HAI! From now on, I make you my brother and I will protect you with my life, by all means.." As she kept on with how she planned to protect him, his eyes smiled at her and accepted her words while he made a promise inside.

_'I will never let you get hurt Hana.. To me, you are not a main family's spoiled children.. From now on-using the exact words you did- , from now on, you are my sister...'_

**End Flashback**

** hr **

**A/N: **There we go again! Was it short? Oh what ever, I enjoyed writing this but this is just like a bridge to the other things to happen... I know, for a four year old brat, Hana is pretty talkative but give me some understanding, ne? This is my first chaptered fanfic and like this serious..We all know making people love each other is the easiest among all... Drop a review by the way, so the words won't go for nothing.. I really wanna know if someone reads this thing...


	3. Team Gai

**Thanks for the reviews, I can't tell you how happy I am :)..**

**Khannds:** Thankiess :) Yes Hana is OC of mine, though originally she wasn't planned to be a Hyuuga but that fit her so well, I think..Well I do have a ShikaIno one-shot story, S stands for, check that out! - (I know I use this (-) too much but isn't those so cute...Ah..Well..Have a perfect day and thanks for rewieving..)giggles

**FireDragonBL: **I didn't say Neji's mean to Tenten, he's just harsh on her. Like he is to everyone.. Ahh I don't know that's what I think ofcourse...- Nee, nee, what do you think of the story? -sniff- -smiles- Well, in this chapter I made Neji 'not-mean' to her so tell me whatcha think.

**Ah well, warning for readers: ** The characters may be OOC..Well, sorry about that from the start..So you CAN'T flame me for making them OOC.. Deal:)

**Disclaimer: **Don't know a thing, don't own a thing.. Please don't sue me for my awful writing skills

**Chapter two:**

"Um, Neji... We're going to Ichiraku, you coming?"

They looked up to Tenten who walked next to them. Hana, even though she didn't received any training could read the underneath even without her Byakugan. She looked in the eyes of the brown-haired girl and smiled...

_Wonder, happiness, worry and... A sparkle?.._

So she liked him.. Hana smiled to herself. For the eyes of Neji it has all been so clear yet he didn't read what he was right in front of him. He probably didn't even go after he found happiness, why would he? For girls, he thought, (probably of course), they would think of their love first- not the last. But she hid her feelings well, so she was afraid of his reaction of her feelings...

She noticed pair of eyes looking at her. She smiled at Neji and stand up.

"You go Neji, I have lots of things to do anyway..."

Tenten looked at her and smiled kindly.

"Would you not join us?"

Hana smiled back, closing her eyes.

"I would love to, but really I must go..."

With that, she waved the 'couple' goodbye and walked away...

"She's...good.." Tenten couldn't find the right adjective to name her. She thought that Hana was beautiful than her, attractive than her, interesting than her... No wonder Neji is close to her that much.. But she called her 'Neji-nii-san, is she his sister?

"Yeah.." Her thoughts were cut off by his words.

"Um..Neji?" Tenten couldn't stop herself from the curiousity that covered in her heart and mind.

"What?"

"Is she your sister?" -And why you never told us before?..

Neji looked at the comrade of his. The big pair of chocolate eyes that was actually leading him in a wonder each and every day he saw her.What was beneath those eyes, was the question he searched to find. How come he could only read what she wanted him to see. How come when he looked at her, even when she is crying -which was only once-, he only saw happiness reflecting back at him. Why was she happy for? What made her to smile inside...

For others, they could clearly see why. For Lee, he could even understand the 'why'. The reason for him to not seeing anything besides a smile. Lee knew Tenten. And Neji didn't.. No matter how hard he tried, he could never understand her -And it wasn't like he tried any way.. The reason was she was never unhappy around him.. Lee saw the sadness in her eyes. He knew how she looked when she was down, but Neji never did. Because whenever he reached up to her to ask how she is, she was just happy with the fact that he asked her how she is.. It was that simple. When Neji is around her, there was something which prevent her from being completely unhappy..

"Kind of..." Neji laughed at his answer, from the inside ofcourse.

"What do you mean?" She asked being more interested..

"Well, she is Hinata's sister." He answered at her.

"I didn't knew Hinata had a sister except Hanabi..."

"Hana is her twin. She was lost when she was four.." He explained to her..

Tenten looked at him and looked back at her feet, while she continued walking.

"Oh.."

Tenten knew the burden of being away from her family. She never had the support of any members of her family, she didn't even carried their name. She was out of their clan after they found out she didn't had the powers to accomplish the jutsus, even though that meant a 2 year old girl was given to another family. Sure, they loved her, take good care of her; they even do those now but after they told her that they weren't her real family, she found out the whole truth. Why she was given away and all... But that was when she was seven. Now everything was fine.

Her family, who adopted her, was a couple who can't had kids. That was why they loved Tenten like their own child and they still do. So is Tenten.. If her real mother came now, and asked her to go with her -which she wouldn't in a million years-, Tenten would refuse and stay with her second mother. Giving birth doesn't mean anything if you can't look after your child.

Ofcourse, it was no near with Hana's situation but the family resembled each other so well. The Hyuuga's never made any move to find her- if they did they would probably, so why? She shrugged. Asking Neji these questions would be probably insulting the Hyuuga's by saying 'You can't even find your daughter with your powers..'.. Thanks but no thanks, she didn't want any glare coming from him.

As they walked through the streets, soon they reached Ichiraku.

"HERE THEY ARE SENSEI!TENTEN WHAT TAKE YOU SO LONG?"

When Lee ran at them and yelled like they were both deaf Tenten was already walking to the table where Gai was sitting.

Team Gai, was once more together for that day... Even though it only last till they finished their ramen..

"Well, my beautiful students with flame of youth, I am very sorry but now I must leave."

"BUT...WHERE ARE YOU GOING SENSEI?" Lee protested. He wanted to spend more time with his father-like-figure sensei more.

"DON'T BE SAD LEE! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SEN-"

Lee was shutted off with the smack of Tenten, who was sitting next to him, who was disturbed by the annoying yelling voice of her friend, who was -originally had hearing skills but lost those because of the overly high resonanced voice of the taijutsu master.

Neji only rolled his eyes.

Tenten realized.

Lee realized that Tenten realized..

Gai didn't realize anything because he already left.

But what the team Gai had was special... Although the triangle of friendship was really hard to understand. If you look really deep, the bond between each other was really strong.

Let's take Lee for example. Lee, had been the comrade of Tenten and Neji. It didn't matter if he disturbed both of them constantly, the three of them had been good friends- best friends since. Despise the fact that Neji and him being rivals, Lee and Neji often talk and understood each other. And Tenten was closer than a sister to Lee, she was someone -beside Sakura- he wanted to protect. Lee thought Neji didn't knew anything about what is going around him. He realized the kunoichi's interest in Hyuuga a lot while ago and he still didn't knew. Although, Lee wonder if he really didn't knew or was he just ignoring it? Either way, it was disturbing him but he knew he shouldn't mingle the things. Inside his loud looks, laid a understanding, calm and serious heart. And only team ten saw this 'that' clear.

Let's take Tenten for example. Tenten, had been the comrade of Lee and Neji. It didn't matter, the three of them had been good friends- best friends since. She thought Lee as her brother and Neji -well, she thought a lot about him. Lee was someone she would protect to death, like Lee would also. And Neji? Well, let's just say she hoped for any bond between the Hyuuga and her.

Let's take Neji for example. Neji, had been the comrade of Tenten and Lee. It didn't matter if he despised them, the three of them had been good friends -best friends since. Despise the fact that Lee and him being rivals, Lee and Neji often talk and understood eachother. And Tenten was more than a good friend to him. He thought of her that maybe she was the only one he could talk so close. In his heart, he felt the feelings he never felt before, he didn't even knew they existed. In his mind, he heard screams, telling him to stop, telling him 'this should not happen'. And everytime he feels like doing something stupid, like reaching her so close hand and holding it to never let go or feeling her lips which usually hunt his thoughts or just saying the words... He never knew the words power before, until he found himself couldn't saying them. Under his tough looks, when she approached he felt an unfamiliar beating. Ofcourse, no one will see-no one will know policy would go on. And also...Before he realized, he already catched the bond and hold on to it.

They really had a good team after all.


	4. Times like these

**FireDragonBL: **Thanks :). Well I actually read its first chapter.. You see, I don't have net connection in my computer so I collect the fictions in a folder and read them when I get home and all..And when I got online (probably when I update this.) I promise I read all of them and drop a review :D. By the way, This chapter is for you, see if its getting any better -. smiles oh-so-ever-cutely

**HarukaKanata:**Yay! Thank you..Yeah I love Team Gai too, I hope you'll like this chapter :)

**Candy44:** Okay, the pairings are: Nejiten, ShikaIno, ShinoOC mainly. And these are the ones that you would probably see; but I haven't completely decided yet: LeeSaku or SasuSaku(not quite sure), KibaHina and NaruHina would be in, both of them but mostly KibaHina. AsuKure is also in my mind but I don't know if I include them so... If you have any suggestions go ahead.(But ShinoOC would not change -giggles- I love Shino..) ChojiOC is at the end.I'm gonna play matchmaker until the end -..Thank you for rewieving..

**Smiley:** Here's the update 

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to do this? Do I, really? whimpers No, I don't own Naruto.

pokes Hyuuga Hana is not an original Naruto character. -

**A/N: **I think of the story as plots. I feel like going on Nejiten for a while. But don't worry, other pairings will come soon.If you have any suggestions don't hesistate to tell me :)

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

**Chapter Three:**

All of them walked out the ramen stand. Lee smiled at them and stopped when their road seperated. Neji and Tenten would walk together from this way, because Lee's house was at the other side of theirs.

"Good night. Neji, Tenten. I'll see you around." He smiled, more like a sane guy instead making that freaking smile which he gave when he was with Gai-sensei.

Tenten hugged Lee and smiled.

"Sure. Take care Lee."

Neji, shake his hand and nod a goodbye to him.

It felt weird. Not seeing the ones you had been with everyday once. Now they only saw each other when they weren't out for missions and that was really rare.

When Lee left, they were alone. Tenten felt like she felt years ago. Now why would she felt this way, she thought she was over him long while ago... But apperantly, she wasn't. Getting used to his presense, she managed not to blush. But she could feel the heat rising on her face. She could feel the burning cheeks of hers. She looked at Neji and then at the road before starting to walk.

Meanwhile, Neji was feeling things he never felt before. Maybe, he thought, it was because he hadn't seen her in a very long while. He looked at her and saw she looked at him back and starting to walk. He softly sighed, ever so softly that it could be mistaken with the wind. He knew where this was going and he hated himself for letting it to happen. He hated her to make him feel this way. He hated when she looked at him. He hated when she smiled. He hated when she made her puppy face, when she couldn't get what she wanted. He hated even when she talked to him. He hated everyone who ever invented the words that was 'falling in love with'. Yes, to all of our suprise, THE Hyuuga Neji was falling in love with Tenten. And he hated this fact. Because, in all of his life, he was afraid, for the first time... Afraid of all the things that could happen. Both ways.

In his mind, he saw two picture. One is Tenten rejecting him. He would go at her and tell her how he feels - he wasn't sure how that time, that's an another problem. She would - well, he didn't knew how she would reject to, he wasn't rejected before... Because, well, he never asked someone before... There was always pair of fan girls around him and...Ah, well, continue with the picture. He would be hurt, she would be probably angry and he would never see her again. She would tell the girls of his behaivor and Hiashi would be angry at him for not picking a girl who's a Hyuuga, because he 'must' marry a Hyuuga, you see. And for today he always thought the only way him including a girl in his life was to marry with her. And she must be a Hyuuga because that way the pure blood would be saved even for the branch family.

And the other, secretly, made him wonder. He thought of this option and he noticed how he felt happy if this could happen. Tenten and him together... This was something he wanted to make it happen but... He wasn't sure if that would.

She stopped.

"Neji."

He also stopped and looked at her. He then, noticed they arrived at her house..

"Why don't you talk? You barely spoke today. Is something wrong?"

Was something wrong? Kinda...

"No."

"Is something bothering you?"

Yeah.

"No."

"Come on, I can tell you're lying." She smiled.

Oh God, she smiled, he thought.

'Does she have any idea how her smile fits her face? And how could she understand that I'm lying.' He noticed he was silent for long.

"Not really. It is a good night."

She sighed and looked up at the dark sky.

"Yes it is..." Her looks once again captured his. "Neji, is this about Hana?"

Hana? What about her? Why did she brought up Hana now?

"What is?"

"I mean...You weren't like this, you seemed thoughtful all day." She softly spoke.

In her mind, there was lots of things. Jelaousy was the first thing. She knew the fact that one day Neji will be married to a Hyuuga, and she knew that the Hyuugas thought about making Neji and Hinata together. This way, the whole thing about Main and Branch family would be closed and the generation would be new and pure. With Neji's strenght and Hinata's blood. But she knew that neither Neji nor Hinata wished for this marriage, they had given up of the thought. But now...Now that Hana arrived, there would be thought of Hana and Neji. And they seemed so close together. Of course, they were cousins but...

Tenten liked -no- loved Neji. She knew this since he started to make her heart beat faster, and feeling different when his pearl white eyes gazed in hers. She knew this since she and Neji become friends and she discovered his world, his thoughts, him... She knew everything about him and she did it without letting him know anything about her. That way, she could easily hide her feelings from him. But it also broke her heart in a way. She knew how he thought that no one loves him, everything is wrong in his life, he is cursed and all. He would never, ever found out her feelings, her love for him.. That was what broke her heart.

"I was..."

He looked at her. Should he? Because this time seemed like 'now-or-never' times or something like that. Well, he knew he couldn't say it ever if he can't tell her now.And she looked so fragile under the light of the moon. The pale light reflecting from her deep brown eyes.

"Tenten.." Her name was a whisper on his lips, she liked the way it sound.

"Yes?" She really, really, really wanted to know what he thought of all day. But he wouldn't say it so...

"Good night."

' I can't say.'

A disappointed look crossed her face but soon vanished with a bright smile. She shrugged off the pain of probably not seeing him in a long while and sighed. This, would not, affect her in any way..

She hugged him. Her soft embrace holding him, and her scent haunting him. Neji felt his arms surrounding her body and sighing as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really missed you, you know." She whispered at him and then looked up to see his face.

He, now, had the most unfamiliar feelings under his chest. Not that no one could ever name it. You could say butterflies or bugs, it doesn't matter. What matters was..

Figthing back the urge of kissing her. Which was really hard for him to do but he was Hyuuga Neji, what did you expect.

He smiled at her -not that you could tell, and whispered back.

"Good night Tenten."

And he let go of her. It was normal for Tenten but for the ones like us, who knew what both of them are feeling were going mad! Including him, I tell you..

Yet, she understood him. She knew he missed her too, she knew he cared and all. But she also knew he was always having hard times saying those things so she also let go. Waving softly at him, she left him standing alone in the street by walking in her house.She closed the door and leaned on the wood, her heart beating so fast that she couldn't even count. His embrace... His eyes... Him, Neji...

Neji, with several thoughts of how could the night end but like this, walked at his own house. When he reached, he saw a familiar face looking out from the window. Her face was cupped with her hands and she watched the sky with interested looks.

Hana thought of how the sky seemed different in her own house. Her house. And she was also listening to Hinata.

"...And now our Hokage is Tsunade-sama." She finished with her last sentence.

"Hana are you listening?" She asked softly.

"Yes ofcourse." She said happily and turned her attention back to her twin.

"Say, Hinata. Can you tell me about your teammates." She looked at her with wonder, she really wanted to hear more about her sisters friends.

"Ok!" She happily said. "Well, there is Kiba with his dog Akamaru. And Shino. Here's a picture of us with Kurenai-sensei..." She talked and talked about them and Hana listened each of the words she said by looking the picture. The guys seemed to be fine yet the thought of having bugs inside had been frightening her a little. Yet the guy looked good, she giggled.

"Say, Hina...Can I come with you tomorrow?" She looked at Hinata, she really wanted to meet them.

"SURE!" Hinata happily exclaimed. With her sister she wasn't the shy girl anymore, she could be relaxed. There would be no harm from Hana.. And they both had smiles on their face when they went to sleep.

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

**A/N:** I kinda thought of ending Nejiten here with happy ending but then I thought of something and that was why I didn't finished it. Heheh. And the hints are for ShinoHana are up! giggles It's gonna be sooo cute. And HinaKiba also. giggles See you next chapter, I will update soon I promise. -

Oh and sorry about making Hinata soo Out of Character.. I know I know.. I deserve the flames for that one.. Pleaseee review..

Ohhh one more thing.. I know the Hyuuga-Hyuuga marriage is used in many fanfics so I apologize if I made anything similar and all. Ne?-

**BL: **Hope you liked it :)

**chibi-nin-Adara**

**Authors new note: - **I just wrote the later chaps because I was bored and I really had a good idea and it turned out soo kawaii. So I decided to put this to say, beware of my ShinoHana fic! Although Shino might be a lil OOC but what can I do, who really knows him? Well, Kishimoto Masashi-sensei really knows him I believe.giggles and there may be people too know him but I don't so...toddles off to write more.


	5. Hello

**kai: **I'm sorry it was not 'very' soon but its the best I could do :).I was actually updating on Monday but since the whole thing about the site updating, I couldn't. And then the graduation dance stuff, ah well, here's the update -.

**FireDragonBL: **Neee! You liked it :jumps:claps hands: Thanks :). -pokes, with the face of Chibi-Hana- YAY I LOVED MY REWARD XD ! hm? One more thing...

I can't make the 'official japanese smiley'..you know the v-v (turn that into otherside, nee..)... Why is that?wonders Naruto-style

giggles- I'm gonna stop Nejiten for a while to get into ShinoHana! Its gonna be sooooo fun..:Smiles evilly..:

**harukakanata: **Thanks :). Here it is the update...Tell me if its going worse or better. I have the thing for the characters to act a bit ooc...

**tantei: **Yeah me too! They'll gonna be soo cute..You know, since I started writing this story I had a thing for Shino.. -turnes red, looks to a certain bug-chaser -

_card-board-Neji(hey! I'm not a master in sewing so I can't make a Nejidoll..But I can paint(-giggles-)): Hey I thought you liked me?_

_Chibi-nin-Adara: shuddap..-still looking at the Uninterested ninja in a trench coat-_

Ah and there's a 'preview' of the later chapters which includes ShinoHana A LOT! Check that out if you wanna know how things will turn out..It's kinda long though...v-v

**Khannds:** Sorry it was a little bit late though.. Hope you like it..

**A/N:** I graduate -. The dance was wonderful, though my feet are still aching.. Take it from me, no matter how good he is looking, do NOT dance with someone who's taller than 1.80 m. It's painful :).

Ah, and I know that rookies are 17 now and shouldn't be training together and all but...Oh nevermind, I just thought of something. giggles

**Chapter Four:**

"Morning Shino."

"Whoof"

Kiba and Akamaru greeted the figure, standing next to a tree. They had trained ever since they become chuunins, it didn't matter if they didn't had to. But when they weren't off for missions, they seeked for the chance to train together; Kiba, Shino and Hinata... It had been some kind of tradition for them.

"..." Shino nod softly.

Kiba walked next to him and sat under a tree on it's shadowed side.The day was beautiful. It was the ones that neither cold nor hot, you know. There was a soft wind, whispering through the trees and the sun which was sending it's rays to warm the earth. Akamaru jumped off from Kiba to take a walk by himself.

They, at first, looked at the Hyuuga near Hinata, who seemed to be looking at them back.

Kiba smiled as Hinata arrived. He would never really admit but being near her, he felt comfortable. He would give his life to protect her, just because he loved her -yes, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He had noticed this feeling ever since the first chuunin exams and now he was sure of it. Yet it broke his heart that the notice of her blush whenever she was near Naruto, that-annoying-loud-'sad excuse of a ninja'. Changing his gaze back to Hinata from Hana, he softly smiled. She looked beautiful like she always did. She seemed different, more confident. Kiba wondered the reason.

And Shino, well for now, we honestly didn't knew what he think. He just wondered who the girl was. Well,not really. He just wondered why he never saw her before. Well not really. Hell.. Who thought all of those if Shino didn't. Probably Kiba.. Because he was asking all of these question next to his ear and being loud.

"Hey Hinata. Who is she? I don't remember seeing you." He referred to Hana, who smiled.

"H-hey Kiba-kun. This is my twin..H-Hana...And he is I-Inuzuka Kiba.." She smiled at him and looked at them to see how they will react.

Kiba smiled back at Hinata, as his heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful when she smiled. And then, looked at Hana.. She was Hinata's twin, well they didn't looked alike. Ofcourse, Hinata was more beautiful than HER! She had long braided hair and the same eyes but she didn't had the shining beauty of her twin, Hinata. Well, that was what Kiba thought ofcourse.

"Nice to meet you Hana-san."

"You too, Kiba-san."

"And..And he is Aburame Shino."

He could see the expression clearly, which could be easily said as she was afraid of something. The answer of Kiba's raised eyebrow was from Hinata, who sound nerveous.

"Well..H-hana i-is...A-afraid of bugs..."

Shino decided he disliked the girl that second. But, ofcourse, being kind and a gentleman, he didn't let them see this and nod in 'non-interest'.

Soon, they started to train with Hana who was watching them. Akamaru was watching her with his eyes as his friend arrived to sit next to the Hyuuga.

"So you're Hinata's sister?"

"Yeah." She smiled kindly at him.

"Sorry, usually I would say, I heard a lot about you and all but in this case, this is not really the point.."

"Yeah...You see.." She looked down a bit, acting kind of Hinata-ish. "I wasn't here for a...at least ten years. 13, to be clear."

"13 YEARS?" Kiba felt sorry and embrassed when he met her shocked gaze of his loudness. "Sorry...But..13 years? Who was with you, I mean..I know your mother is...And your father was here...And.." He felt like he shouldn't talk more.

"Yeah..You see..Um, I was alone..." She played with her finger tips.. So Hinata-ish, Kiba thought. They were too much alike infact, even though they didn't looked they were alike and all... If you get to know the other, you could easily found out they had the same personality.Except, Hana's was more different. Kiba didn't really understood how but it felt like it was different.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't really pry." Kiba apologized softly, realizing her nervous self.

"It's okay..." She smiled, forgotting all of the questions. It was something she was used to.. She figured a way to forget about sad events in the past. PRETEND THAT THEY DID NOT HAPPEN, YOU JUST HAD A NIGHTMARE! That was her own kind of jutsu. She named it dream-no-jutsu. Her gaze looked up to see her sparring twin, with the bug-buy. Hana noticed his stance although his eyes were covered with dark glass.

She knew he didn't liked her and Hana shared the same feelings by seeing how he treated her sister. He was so...so... She narrowed her eyes and changed her gazes direction. She didn't wanted to see a falling Hinata who had several bugs on her.. Yet Hana was glad that Hinata was able to touch some places on his arms which probably hurt like hell now.

What took Hana's notice wasn't only Shino's feelings. It was also Kiba's, who seemed to be very interested in Hinata. He made it appear like a brothers care yet Hana read what's 'underneath the underneath'.

Hana didn't understood the real purpose of the training though.. Hurting your friends to make 'them' stronger, what kind of strategy was that? She trained only herself, and let nothing hurt her. If any case of something appears stronger than her, she just rans away...After all, she was not a ninja, she was just trained to be.

When their sparring was done, Hinata and Shino walked over to a chatting Kiba and Hana about several non-important stuff. Hana noticed Shino's cold looks and sent some back at him. The sparkles of hate had shined between them.. Unfortunately neither of the both of Kiba and Hinata did not noticed this. And actually left them alone with a sad excuse. Hana got that the idea came from Kiba, whom was waiting to stay alone with Hinata. Shino figured that out too, after all he WAS their teammate a long time.

Noticing Shino, near her, Hana unwantedly shot a softly afraid glare. He rolled his unseen eyes.

"Stupid" He insulted her...

She narrowed her eyes.

"Freak."

They walked past each other, not even looking at the other and not even saying a good-bye...

Meanwhile, Kiba was happy since he managed to be alone with Hinata...Together.. No one around...

"A-ano..Kiba-kun..W-what do you think of my sister?" Hinata looked up at him. She really wondered what he thought about her, after all, she was Hinata's twin.

"She's really nice Hinata.." He smiled at her. "No wonder she was your twin."

Hinata blushed ever so slightly to look down.

"K..kiba-kun.." She looked back at him once more. But before she could say anything a loud voice cut her sentence.

"HINATA-CHAAN!"

Kiba cursed under his breath when he saw a certain loud ninja running up at them, causing Hinata to turn into red.

"N-Naruto-kun.."

"Hey Hinata! Would you like to join me, I'm going to the ramen stand!" The blond exclaimed.

Kiba meet with Hinata's eyes who asked for his opinion.

This was sick, this made him sick..The whole thought of Hinata and Naruto together sickened him. But what could he do? Naruto's companionship seemed to make Hinata happy. Seeing Hinata happy made Kiba happy. In the end, no matter how sick Kiba was, he let her go...

"Go ahead, we'll talk later.." He waved, smiling outside but broken inside...

Hinata didn't knew anything about his feelings after all.

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

**A/N:** Okay..I know this was shorter than the last one but I apologize for it. To make myself forgiven, I'm gonna post later chapters to you in shots..See how everything will turn upside down...And tell me what you think. These whole stuff may change though so drop a rewiev about those.

And do not read if you don't wanna know what happens, it contains huge spoiler..

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

"I'm not really happy to see you too, you know." Shino snorted.

"Yeah whatever..." Hana sighed in an angry way. "Let's go, so this torture can end quickly."

"Please, lead the way."

They shot each other death glares...Scaring everyone around them to death..It was a good thing that the mission is for to find something and bringing it back than the protect someone. Cause, you know, you can't protect someone from the ones that supposed to protect them.

**--CUT--**

"Are you stupid?" He ran at her and looked at her deep wound from three shrukiens with poisons..

"Is this..a new way..to say thank you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, even though she was in deep pain.

"Stupid..Don't move.."

"W-what are you doing?" Her eyes were open in shock when she saw bugs out of him..

"I don't need your bugs to die faster you know.."

He looked at her with a bored gaze.

"They will help you, by removing the poison."

She panicked.

"It's not really necessarily.."

He cut her off.

"Calm down. They won't hurt you if you don't move like a maniac."

With his 'comforting words', she stopped and didn't even breathed in case the bugs thought she was moving like a maniac when she was breathing...

**--CUT--**

"C-cold.." she muttered.. Is this how I'm supposed to feel after death.. I thought it would be warmer, funner and you know, brighter..Where did everything go?

Opening her eyes softly, she saw a white ceiling..

"No clouds?" Her voice was like a heart-broken-5-year-old who just found out her dog has died.

"You have to go with it, since it seemed impossible to trait you outside in the yard. And it's funny to stay in an inn which had no ceiling.." A mocking voice was heard.

**--CUT--**

"Cold..." She muttered softly... Shino raised his head from where he was sleeping, appearantly on a chair with his head on the table...

"What?" He asked her, whispering. It must have been 3 am in the morning.

"Its cold..." Hana replied, still not clearer than a mumble.. He thought she was sleeptalking.. To be sure, he tested.

"315 times 4163?

"Mou..Notamachine..." She mumbled uncomfortably, as seemed as she really tried to make it in her mind. Shino was sure now, she was sleeptalking...

**--CUT--**

His whole system frozed. Who else did Hana hate except himself. To think of this time good to stop being 'prejudiced' he read more.

"... Maybe I do hate bugs after all. Since they were the ones who made him hate me in the first place..."

But I promise you Dia...If I live after this mission...I will tell him my true feelings... Even though that meant his cold laugh at my face... But that doesn't seem to be happen after all ,I was to sent to death and if 'Hiashi-sama' asked for it, it shall be done...right Dia?

Aburame Hana...That doesn't sound too stupid is it?...It makes me feel stupid though, I'm acting like Neji's fangirls.

So why does it feels so right?

..."

"Aburame Hana"

He whispered softly..

Without knowing, Shino put the diary back in its place carefully only to hear Hana to say softly.

"Shino..."

**--CUT--**

Tears were forming in her eyes which had been escaping the gaze of the Aburame.

He was now looking at the Hana with short hair cut nonsimetricly, reaching to her chin, released from the braids, soft tresses wet with the rain. Her thin clothes surrounding her body which was nearly attached to the ground. Her fingers were touching the ground to support herself. A pair of locks fell on her face as her gaze turned to the floor.

She never expected his hands to raise her chin to face him. Although her eyes were looking off, ashamed to be in this condition...

"Wha..What happened?" He softly asked.

"He cut my hair." She monotonly answered.

"Why are you like this?" He, once again, asked.

"Because..." She turned to look in his eyes which were hid behind the dark glasses which she hated very much.

"Because he didn't killed me.."

**--CUT--**

"Why is that?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

She looked at him a while before practically jumping on him with silent tears, forcing him into her embrace.

Because... Shino... I hate people who doesn't hold their promises...

**--CUT--**

"I see you got a new girlfriend..Oh, no, sorry that was only a lygaeid bug.."

Hana teased, sitting next to him under the shadow of the tree. Shino rolled his unseen eyes.

**--CUT--**

"I..W-Why do you ask?" She stuttered so Hinata-like.

"Nevermind.I believe it's too personal for you.." He stand up and left her alone..

_Why is fate doing this to me_, both thought.

For different reasons...

**--CUT--**

"Because IT IS WHAT YOU WEAR, LIKE..I DON'T KNOW..EVERYDAY?"

There she was, wearing her training clothes and her hair in buns...

"So?"

Ino sighed.

"TENTEN!"

She took deep breaths and then looked at her calmly.

"Okay..I'm gonna help you with this.."

This time, Tenten was the one who wanted to run away, screaming...

**--CUT--**

Hyuuga Hana, The new chapters.

_COMING SOON_

_Author: _Chibi-nin-Adara

**A/n: **Right..how does those sound? -I loved ShinoHana the way it turned to be..Ah btw, I actually wrote more for the final chapters though I thought ruining, this much would be enough..I kinda lost the magic in that didn't I :).What ever...

Drop a review will ya?

Ja ne!


	6. My birthday

**FireDragonBL: **Nee, nee you got it all wrong (vv)... No one gave me the idea because Shino isn't actually 'not liking' Hinata.. I think there is two sentences that you might misunderstood, to clear all these mess here I go/\/\ (i still can't do the face...)

Shino decided he disliked the girl that second: The girl, is not Hinata, is Hana..And the reason is that...Well, Hana is afraid of bugs.

She knew he didn't liked her and Hana shared the same feelings by seeing how he treated her sister. He was so...so... She narrowed her eyes and changed her gazes direction. She didn't wanted to see a falling Hinata who had several bugs on her: well, this is all from Hana's view of point. Shino isn't actually treating bad to Hinata, but Hana never saw a sparring or a fight before and I'll explain more in her training flashbacks and it will all be cleared up. But remember, Hana isn't an official ninja who went to academy and all so she might overreact of stuff like normal punches...

Omfg,yes I KNOW! But it is not like Shino is mute or something and since we never get a close-up look to team8 we will never know which is the true personality of Shino. For an example, Neji, from outside looked like a 'cold hearted arrogant bastard' (not my words, moonlightpath use those in 'Another day goes by.Really love that fic...); but when we look at Team Gai, the three of them are best friends and Neji IS NOT a 'cold hearted arrogant bastard'. So is Shino, I think... He isn't too open for the others but, like he talked to Kiba and he showed hints of jelaousy, so, YES, Shino IS a HUMAN, after all...

Shino still didn't care of what people think, but Hana isn't like some people now is she? There's gonna be HUGE ShinoHana later on so there should be some conversations. And believe me, would you liked the thought of Shino talking to her with:

"Oh hello Hana-chan, how are you today?.."

"Hi Shino-kuuun! I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good too. So would you like to go out with me?"

"Sure I would. I love you Shino-kun."

"I love you too Hana-chan."

(short silence..loud 'eww's)

Please, my version is much more saner I believe /\/\...

Otherwise, thanks for rewieving, that really made me happy with all the long rewieving and all..giggles :)

(wheff, long answer..)

**Haruka Kanata: **(I was like listening to that song for, 30 times today.lol...I love that song...) YAY THANKS :D. I was bored and thought what kind of relationship could be bonded between Hana and Shino and being sooo romantic myself that just popped out in my mind :D.. Yeah, I'm not really a dress & skirt kind of person either but going to a party with pink shirt and a short isn't like the best idea for Ino (It is always the perfect choice for Tenten though...).

Lol, your idea isn't bad either; I'll think about the macarena dance :P.

jumps in excitement You really liked this? Yay! I'm like, grinning to half of my face though. Nee, if you have any suggestions you're welcome (there's always room for Neji & Tenten's rock&roll show..(--..that is something I would like to see.)

**Neji wife: **I have an exam in 19th and I only have mondays to update and this monday is my BIRTHDAY, (YAY I'LL BORN!) so my moms taking me to a Japanese restourant where Japanese people go (and I think I'm gonna watch them..lol..) and so I don't have the time to update so I'm sorry about it but here's a make-up fic for you..

Eheh, since all of us like Nejiten, here's a NEJITEN :D..Yay.. claps hands

A/n:THIS IS NOT RELATED TO HYUUGA HANA, THIS IS A REPLACEMENT ONE-SHOT /\/\..

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

13th is my birthday so, Happy birthday to me!

Here's a birthday ficcy for myself,ne!Since I can't update it on the real day :))

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

_He knows the crimson of rage and the azure of despair..But his eyes will never change, the purity of white..._

He loved her...

He really loved her...

And he hated her for his love for her...

What should he do now?

As the thoughts passed through his mind, he sat under the shadow of a tree. He was the one who came first for their training with the two loud green beasts of Konoha and her. After him, she would come. But not now. She had still 13 minutes and 22 seconds to arrive next to him.

He loved her. He thought she was plain, ordinary, not too beautiful, not powerful and maybe pathetic. But he loved her. Deep inside his face of no emotions, he buried the deepest feelings that has ever been seen on earth for the 'plain, ordinary, not too beautiful, not powerful and maybe pathetic' girl. Even when his eyes are closed, he can imagine the view of hers. The two buns up her head, the head protector of hers, those chocolate brown eyes that melt any man if they want to, including the Hyuuga. He was just too good at not to make her know.

He loved her, but he also knew there is no chance for them to get together. Not even if the girl wants to too. He hated of being a Hyuuga for this, the wish for pure blood, the wish of more Hyuuga.

And as he sigh, there was only 10 seconds for her to appear and walk next to him. He looked up at the image coming near by, having the heart stopping smile on her face. The one that she always gave him. The one he always tried to avoid, and when he couldn't, he tried to ignore...

"Hey..." One single word from her, that let her soft voice to fly at him, filling his ears. One single word which was answered with only a nod... She knew all of his answers, which were even given by any movement of his. Even when he rolled his eyes, she can tell what he meant by every word of its meaning. And that was why he loved her...

She took her place next to him, without asking, without having to ask. And the eyes of silver and chocolate never met while they were watching different views, waiting for their teacher and teammate, for another 30 minutes...

"You're silent."

Normally, Tenten filled the seconds before the group is complete by speaking of what had happened on her way here or what has she been recently thinking about and all the stuff that she was wondering about.

"Yeah." She softly answered him. In his mind too many reasons appeared and he glanced at her, with the slightest hope of finding a hint of the reasons for her reactions, such as being silent. Worry took wonders place and he continued his gaze with the unemotional look.

Her eyes were still distant as if she were scared to meet him, who could knew what was on her mind, which thoughts busied her. In their normally long conversations why is this one last this long?

"Tenten... What's wrong?"

That was when he noticed the sparkle below her brown orbs, whose called tears was piercing his heart, unbeknownst to her he was now dying to know the reason which made her cry. Tenten never cried. She was the strongest female ninja he ever knew.. She was like the hero's in DC comic books which never lost a battle, she was like the powerplay characters which never lost their temper, she was like...Tenten. And now, his superhero is crying in front of his eyes, showing some kind of emotion he would never thought that would be coming from Tenten. Lee, maybe. They were already used to it any way. But Tenten...

This worried him to no end. He had to stop the urge of wiping her tears with his thumb, how he wished to feel her skin under his hands, the radiation coming under her skin, he was human too, after all...

And now a single tear was running down from her bright eyes, making its way to her soft chin. How he wished it would rain that time, at least the drops would do what he could not.

"Tenten?"

What was she thinking? Too many things, ofcourse. Few of them was sorrow, sadness, pain. Huge part of emotions was appeared when Neji showed his interest at her, by saying her name softly, asking her what's wrong.. If only he knew she was crying over a most stupid situation, which could be a resemblance to a little child. Kami-sama knew what he was thinking, how bad things were and all... She knew if she said she is dying in 4 hours he would be happier; because...at least she would still stay stronger in his eyes.

In his, beautiful, charming, enchanted white eyes. In his eyes that she felt lost. In eyes of his which she wanted lots of times, just to stare at.

"Miru...died.." She managed to say, how stupid did it sound, really? But she couldn't help to let more tears flew off from her eyes, letting the sorrow fill her heart after the rememberence of the death of her 'gold-fish'.

And what were the changes of a certain Hyuuga, whose eyes are softening with the words and understanding completely of her sorrow? Before she knew, she crawled into his embrace and sobbed on his shoulder. They both knew the whole thing about crying isn't really about 'Miru-chan'. The tears were all for her pain, her thoughts, her past and all of the things she couldn't cry over before. And she felt comfort when she felt his arms around him.

He felt more, when he felt her tears. He felt his love shattering into pieces and traveling each part of his body. He wouldn't trade this moment, even when they say he could be the leader of the Hyuuga clan. He, then, knew, all he needed was her love, all he needed was her alone.

"I'm sorry..." He comforted her and she cried more. And she would for the whole day if that meant hugging Neji back. This was beyond her imaginaries, beyond her dreams..

He loved her, he didn't had to say it out loud, she would understand even if she looked up and met his gaze, but she never did.

She loved him, she didn't had to say it out loud, he would understand even if he looked up and read her; but he never did...

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

Short, I know, but that's the point ne :). What do you think? Maybe I'll make it an another story.. This seemed nice.


	7. Am I dreaming

**A/n: Peh, something is wrong...Got so few reviews :(...Anyways, thanks to my supportive reviewers who always reviews and makes my day which is by the way: FireDragonBL and HarukaKanata, thank you so much /\-/\ ..**

**By the way, I was recently reading the manga again and noticed how hot Shino was at the funeral of the third. I'll make Hana notice too...-drools- (insert R rated fantasies about Shino here)(delete images immediately.)**

**NOTE: **I check the story before I update but here's the thing..Since I didn't get English Education I'm awful in tenses so there may be some mistakes. Please let me know if you find one and I will fix it.Thank you very much :).

**FireDragonBL: **Lol. I totally agree with you about Nejiten (but leave me out of the fangirl stuff :P) The latest manga chapters were really awesome and hinting Nejiten all the way.(:cough:253:cough:)Lol..I know it's not Kishimoto-sensei's style but I just wish that he put some more romance than Sakura-Sasuke-Ino and Hinata-Naruto stuff.(or maybe hints of ShikaIno..I found a huge one...).

(One more thing, off-topic...I think you misunderstood most of my fanfics lol /\-/\.Well in Ghost of a rose, Neji didn't killed Tenten, they were in a war.If you read carefully you may see Neji fighting with someone else.Tenten was killed by some ninja who could control elements. Tenten and Hinata died on a mission when Ino choked on a disease..I'm evil..I know..I'm sorry..

-toddles off to cry-

**HarukaKanata:**Lol, glad you liked it, I really enjoyed writing it too. Nee, I checked the site up It's really wonderful!. Nejiten is really awesome but I just read a story, which is by the way: Kankuro x Tenten (weird I know) but that was really awesome too, I suggest you to read it also though I know you're a Nejiten fan but the other couple is as interesting as that...

**bloodyinsune**: Thanks:). Yes, Hana happens to be that way; wait it will get more interesting I believe.

**A/N 2: **I'm sure all of you had already noticed that I wrote each pairings in different chapters such as different stories about them, but in the start everything will be that way.I've already finished Nejiten so there wouldn't be any before the other pairings for now. But don't worry, I'm planning to make a happy ending for all of them so we WILL be seeing Nejiten later.

Okay, this chapter is all for KibaHina fans, one more time: NO NARUHINA HERE! Well, mostly because Kiba is sooooo cute. If you don't agree with me look at the manga-kiba in hospital one more time. If you still don't agree, okay but I still think Kiba is soooooo cute...Hinata is soo cute also so I'll make cute to be with the other cute..lol..Okay, as you can see, I'm still talking too much...

One more note: I'm sorry it took me long to update, I hadn't been able to write lately. After reading PLEASE drop a review..Those makes me feel wonderful :D

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

Chapter Five: Am I dreaming?

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

Kiba cursed under his breath when he saw a certain loud ninja running up at them, causing Hinata to turn into red.

"N-Naruto-kun.."

"Hey Hinata! Would you like to join me, I'm going to the ramen stand!" The blond exclaimed.

Kiba meet with Hinata's eyes who asked for his opinion.

This was sick, this made him sick..The whole thought of Hinata and Naruto together sickened him. But what could he do? Naruto's companionship seemed to make Hinata happy. Seeing Hinata happy made Kiba happy. In the end, no matter how sick Kiba was, he let her go...

"Go ahead, we'll talk later.." He waved, smiling outside but broken inside...

Hinata didn't knew anything about his feelings after all..

"I want pork ramen, chicken ramen, miso ramen..." **(Question: Can someone tell me the types of ramen?)**

As Naruto kept on his list of ramen wishes, Hinata performed a soft smile attached to her face. The only thought in the overly excited blond's mind was probably how many ramen he should buy. She secretly wondered how he can eat so much, since, no human being can finish 'that' much bowls of ramen. Well, no human being except Naruto, that is. When the girl turned to get her order at least, she smiled kindly.

"C-chicken r-ramen please.." She said softly.

Her blush raised even a higher color than usual when Naruto's eyes landed on her in surprise.

"Really? Will you be saturated with only one cup of ramen?" He asked as the girl waiter (eh, forgot her name..) left to get the orders.

Hinata nod softly as she played with her fingertips. All the times until now, EVEN now, Hinata couldn't raise her head to look into Naruto's eyes even thought Neji told her thousands of time: if she could not be brave even to look in anothers eyes she would be not acknowledged as a powerful ninja. Now, as she tried her best to be braver than her usual she still was the shy girl when with the blonde.

Naruto grinned at her, she was one who always accompanied him when he was alone. He thought she was a way too much shy and from his point she didn't had trust in herself. She was always talked down in her family, and maybe because of Neji she never believed she could be stronger. But that was what made humans improve their personalities and 17 year old Hinata was much more different than the 12 one. Since all the problems between the main and the branch house had ended, Hinata was stronger and now she was a chuunin.Naruto knew Hinata liked the thought of being a chuunin, he was sure she wouldn't try to be a jounin even if she had the power to -which she probably had- because he knew she was trying to be like Iruka-sensei.

What was surprising that Naruto was always considered as an inmature kid with his friends.When the others had several different adjectives with them.Such as; Sakura was known as the forehead girl- with Ino's terms, but in years she had been powerful and turned into a second Tsunade. The medic nin was reliable for the others and they had already acknowledged her along with Sasuke. The number one rookie had made great disappointed with his left but after he come back, along with the death of Orochimaru -it is still a great history of the great fight between the Akatsuki nine and Orochimaru, soon before he could take Sasuke's body and because of his powerless self, Itachi had beat him and all.. Too bad everything turned out bad for Akatsuki because they couldn't last either: very much thanks to the Anbu teams, which was leaded by Kakashi and Rin.- Sasuke was now less mysterious and more friendlier.

Ino, the former Sasuke Idiot had been very happy when he come back, but as a fangirl would, she noticed she didn't liked the 'new' Sasuke. Naruto always thought Ino was saying she liked Sasuke just to continue her rivalry with Sakura. Several people thought that she was having something for the genious of the rookie nine. Shikamaru. Who was lazy once but now leading the strategy unit. He was trusted by many jounins and chuunins and Tsunade had trust in him to no end. Because even the missions failed, there were no losses than there should be usually. Choji, on the other hand was no longer called fat ass because many of the ninjas was scared of his angry side.

Rock Lee was thick eyebrows in the past. But soon everybody- including Naruto- realized that looks were beyond reality. Lee was a taijutsu master, even close to surpass Maito Gai, his sensei, his idol. He was a jounin now. Tenten, turned into an awesome ninja with the best aiming skills which were even better when she was younger. All of the rookies plus Lee had also realized her change in her normal life too, she had been more confident in battles and she had thought of new strategies with Shikamaru about her weakness with the enemies who can control elements to their advantage. Now she was also a master in close combat. And Neji, the destiny freak, was now the heir of the Hyuuga clan. He was even more stronger from his battle with Kidoumaru and everyone was waiting for the day he would join ANBU. It would not be a surprise and in case he wishes, it would not be too hard for him to join anyway.

Inuzuka Kiba was chosen for being the sensei of this years rookies; for the team four, which would be concluded in two or three months when the kids are graduating from the academy. Aburame Shino, was..someone who Naruto couldn't keep tracks on because whenever he tried to know what's going on with him, he spotted Shino along with his bugs and this was too much scary for Naruto's likings.

And Hinata... Was, currently sitting next to him and eating her ramen slowly as he already finished his 14th.

Hatake Kakashi's story is too much complicated for Naruto. Recently he has been spotting him at the memorial, with the girl from ANBU, who has intruduced herself as Rin. Naruto didn't knew anything about her but as Sakura told him and Sasuke -from where she learned from Tsunade's data- Rin was Kakashi's teammate with Uchiha Obito.Sakura had said that she was suspecting that maybe Kakashi had some feelings for her but Naruto thought otherwise; after all, girls always thought about romance all the time -if he said that out loud he would probably get smacked on his head by several woman on several places, but he knew better than that.

It was now obvious for everyone that Asuma liked Kurenai, but the woman jounin had no idea about this. Naruto had seen Shikamaru was almost getting killed because he was almost telling to Kurenai, and it was weird for her to see that three other people (Asuma, Ino and Choji) immediatly jumping on him just because he was about to say something, from her point of view.

Gai was always weird, Naruto never had interest on learning his life but as he saw he was the same old Gai.

Jiraiya, the ero-sennin, was still thinking up ways to take Tsunade out on a date and Naruto knew he was serious. Jiraiya once told him about his feelings- when he was drunk ofcourse-, about how he fell in love with her when they were just little, and about how they fight and all. It was soon for Tsunade to notice too, he thought.

"So Hinata.." He started with a cheerful tone. "I see you are a chuunin..Are you thinking of being a jounin?"

"Ah.Um..Well.I don't kn-" She softly answered but Naruto cut her words.

"I was so surprised when Shikamaru said everyone was a chuunin but now that the jounin exam is close, I'm gonna be the most powerful Jounin and later Tsunade-baa-chan will beg me to be the Hokage!" He exclaimed happily and loudly.

Hinata smiled shyly.. She didn't think Tsunade-sama would beg him but she had believed him to be a powerful jounin. As a genin, he was powerful than her and she knew he would be a jounin as easily as that.

Kiba was hurt. He thought of fate as unfair, because his destiny was to be in love with someone who was in love with someone else. Anyone could clearly see his love for her when they look at him once so why didn't she already noticed this? He hated Naruto, but not because of Kyuubi. He hated Naruto because right now, he was practically on a date with Hinata.

And Naruto probably didn't thought of it that way...

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

Short..I know, I'm sorry.But would you prefer waiting longer? Because I kinda had writers block on it so..I'm sorry -begs for forgiveness-

So Here's my make-up previews :))

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

He looked at her and took something from his pocket and hide it in his palm. The cold metal was hurting the certain spot.

"Close your eyes." His low and dark voice commanded.

Hana looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" As if he said something ridicilous, unexpectable.

"Which part you didn't understand? Close your eyes." He said impatiently.

She looked puzzled for a while before she closed her eyes.

"Give me your hand."

She sighed and took out her hand and opened. She felt fingers holding her wrist and gripping it.A freaking thought played in her mind, she just hoped he wouldn't dare such thing..

Well, her hope's were vasted.

She opened her eyes wide after she felt something walking on her hand. Getting face to face with one of his bugs she screamed.

"Take that thing away from me." She wanted to brush it off but Shino was holding her hands so she wasn't able to move it.

"Calm down..Hana.."

With his words she stopped, remembering when she was wounded how he helped her, he and his bugs.

"Why are you afraid..Does he hurts you?" He asked. Hana looked at the bug which is walking in circles and tickling her.

"Well..no..but..I.."

"Are you still afraid?" He asked again, softer this time.

"..Not when I'm..."

"You're?" He asked puzzled.

"Not when I'm with you." She said, softer than the winds whispering in his ears..

**°**•**o**** If you want to read this, wait for the next chapters..**

**Coming soon...**

**Hyuuga Hana**

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

"Why don't you follow him Hinata?" He said harshly but if she looked in his eyes she could see the hurt, the pain...But she didn't.. She looked at her back, following the blond figure..

"K-kiba-kun..." Her voice kept questions inside, wonder, worry...

"Go, don't worry.." He said, softer..

I'll be fine...

_No matter how much I try, I know I wouldn't be more than a friend, a team-mate for her. I know already that her heart belongs to Naruto. Am I a silly man? Just to hope that maybe one-day.._

_Only one day, she would.._

_Maybe.._

_Return my love?_

Hinata looked once more at the beaten up Kiba, who leaned to the wall and looked back at Naruto, who was walking away.. Taking a step backwards, her white eyes hold their apology in it, pure sorrow... He couldn't stop her, he wouldn't want to after he saw how much she loved him...

_No...That is not possible..._

Kiba sighed as he took slow steps to his home, just to rest the day away.

_But I still wish as if it is..._

**Coming Soon, the next chapter of**

**Hyuuga Hana**

_This fanfiction is brought to you by Chibi-nin-Adara_

_Naruto belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
